


love hate insanity book one Harleen Quinnzle becoming his queen

by Angelcataanna



Series: love hate insenity [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcataanna/pseuds/Angelcataanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(i now have a beta chapter and two are fix)Harleen Just Started Working at Arkham right after her last year at collage, she gets the Joker now if that wasn't enough on her plate her adopted father Mackus Arkham owner of her work place starts getting over protected since the joker seem to take an unhealthy attachment to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta by CaptianLenne

Love,hate and instantly  
book one:  
Harlenn Quinlze becoming his Queen.  
The story of love and insanity.  
Chapter One;  
The Chase Of Fate

Beta by CaptianLenne thanks you and she reworked it a little :)

 

The last therapist who visited the Joker had ended up in the ER. He was now out and ready for his next meeting with the Joker. Fatty as he was called by the Joker was to be joined this time by what Joker could glean from the guards who passed his cell was young, smart, sexy and mostly importantly the adopted daughter of the head of the asylum he currently resided in.

"Hmm," Joker hummed to himself while the guards escorted him to the therapy room, where he got his first look at his new doctor. 

Her long dirty blonde hair was done up in a neat bun, a pair of reading glasses rested on her face not taking anything away from the shy smile on her lips that were coated in a light pink lip gloss. Black pants and a button up white blouse did nothing to hide her figure, and on her feet were a pair of black pumps. All in all a good looking girl.

"Joker this is Doctor Harleen Quinzel," Fatty said once the Joker had been seated and secured in his chair.

At hearing Harleen's name the Joker let out a long drawn out laugh. "What was his name again, oh it doesn't matter," Joker thought his eyes staying on Harleen's pretty blue ones.

"Hello," Harleen greeted the Joker, "As this is our first meeting Doctor Jones will be monitoring this session." 

Joker's smile widened at the musical sound coming from Harleen's mouth. "Yes this will definitely be my newest toy," he thought grinning at the thought of something new to play with.

"Usually I would begin the first meeting asking you about your childhood, but I have been informed that you would not answer those questions truthfully," Harleen began looking at her newest patient, "So instead let us play a game."

"A game?" Joker smirked.

"Yes, you answer one of my questions and I will answer one of yours. Tic for tac," Harleen said simply.

He laughed again, "If you wanna play this game then Fatty leaves." While he had been enjoying the look of his newest toy he didn't like the lustful looks that Fatty was giving his toy. That wouldn't do at all and he really wanted to play with his toy without interference from others. Maybe if she continued to keep him entertained he would keep her around for a little while at least.

"Doctor Jones can you please step outside?" Harleen turned a little to face her colleage but not turning enough that she took her eyes off of Joker.

"Harleen I really don't think that would be a good idea. Remember after my last visit with him I ended up in the ER," Doctor Jones aka Fatty pleaded with Harleen.

"She said leave Fatty," Joker snarled at him.

"I will be fine, and you will be just right outside the door if anything goes wrong," Harleen tried to re assure him.

"I will be right outside," Doctor Jones said trying to flash what he considered a flirtatious smile at her.

Joker inwardly hissed at Fatty who was intruding on his time with his new toy. Once Fatty had made his way outside the door Joker made himself more comfortable.

"Now, how old are you?" Harleen asked her first question.

"No, I don't like that question, ask me another one," he commanded.

Her eyebrow rose at the command but went to her next question, "Who was your first kill?"

His smile widened at this, perhaps he would try shocking her, "My father."

Harleen picked up the pen and made a quick note on her legal pad. Patient doesn't want to answer questions about personal information regarding childhood and age, but smiles at the thought of the first person he killed which is his own father or so he would like me to believe.

"My turn," Joker said happily, then made some effort into looking like he was thinking hard, "So what does Arkham thinks he is doing by sending his gorgeous daughter in here with me?"

Needing to play the game to get anywhere with the Joker Harleen answered truthfully, "Honestly he doesn't want me anywhere near you, but when I was working on my doctorate I wrote a paper about you which earned me top marks. The board of directors thought it would be a good idea to let me be your therapist while you are here."

His eyes lit up at this information, "You wrote a paper about me?"

"Yes, my question now. Do you think you are crazy or is it an act for everyone?

Joker shrugged, "Who knows, maybe a little bit of both. Now when was the first time you got f***?"

Harleen blushed, "I was twenty and it is not something I like talking about."

"Why not? He couldn't preform?"

"The a*** used me."

"You should be the one using anyone you want, unless it is me of course. We would be equals my Harley Quinn using everyone around us," he growled out at her.

Harleen felt something funny was happening to her, something she couldn't quite yet name or pin the actual feeling down. "I think my time is up Mr. Joker," with that she rushed out of the room as the guards entered to come escort the Joker back to his cell.

All the while Joker was laughing at the reaction his newest toy had given him. Everything about her reactions were amusing to him, and all the more enjoyable was that she ran from him. "Oh I do love a good chase my Harley," he called out to her retreating form, getting a glare Fatty who quickly started making his way after Harleen.

When Harleen got to her office she was greeted by her adopted father who had lunch already set out on her desk, and a special treat for her first session, a grape soda.

"Are you alright Harleen?" Marcus asked his adopted daughter.

Harleen nodded, "I am fine just nerves."

"How was your first session with the Joker?" Marcus asked.

"The Joker was out of character," Jones said inserting himself in the conversation between father and daughter.

"How so?" Marcus asked.

"He never talks to someone like he did Harleen. He actually tried to include her into his world," Jones said enthusiastically.

"You mean when he was telling me that I should use people with him?" Harleen questioned her colleague.

Marcus looked concerned at his adopted daughter who was taking a sip of her grape soda, "I think I will join you on your next session with him Harleen."


	2. show no fear,the jokers gal

Love,hate and instantly  
book one:  
Harleen Quinlze becoming his Queen.  
The story of love and insanity.

Chapter Two: Show no fear, the Joker’s Girl

Harleen wanted to desperately forget her first meeting with the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker. He was extremely handsome for someone insane enough to dress up like a clown to kill people, but she couldn’t understand why he felt that he could trick her into thinking he could feel anything for her.  
Shaking her head to clear the un-wanted thoughts of how good looking the Joker was and concentrate on how best to help her patient. She pulled the nearest folder on the Joker closer to her pushing up her glasses which were slipping down her nose as she began to re-read the files again trying to find something that she may had over looked.  
A sharp knock on her office door interrupted her reading.  
“Yes?” Harleen called out to the person.  
The door opened admitting a tall middle aged woman who had short black hair, brown eyes. She looked like a typical doctor with her black glasses, white dress and her lab coat.  
“Juanna, please come in,” Harleen greeted the woman who she started seeing as a older sister, “How can I help you?”  
“I have been scheduled to do an all-day group therapy session with everyone today so your one on one meeting with the Joker has been cancelled for today and pushed back until tomorrow,” Juanna said making her way over to sit in the chair across the desk from Harleen.  
“Thank you for letting me know,” Harleen smiled, it would give her more time to prepare for her second meeting with her patient.  
“I think having you join me in the group session today would be a benefit in light of what happened earlier with the Joker.”  
“What happened earlier?”  
“The Joker has taken a liking to you, he drew this in art therapy this morning,” Juanna said with drawing a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her coat.  
Harleen reached across the table and unfolded the paper. A blush quickly stained her cheeks as she saw a graphic picture of her and the Joker himself in bed together. She saw the tangle of limbs and the looks of pure euphoria on the drawn faces, before she quickly folded it back up and put it in a desk drawer.   
“Juanna please tell me this was just some sick prank you are playing on me,” Harleen pleaded.  
“I am sorry Harleen, the Joker also demanded that you join us for the session. It was the only way to get him to give up that picture,” Juanna said.   
“I am not sure I can do this,” Harleen said her whole body shaking from the sudden emotions flooding her body.  
“What are you saying Harleen?”  
“I am thinking I may have to ask for another person to handle the Joker’s case,” she whispered.  
“You can’t let him win, Harleen. You can’t allow him to mess with your mind like that.”  
Harleen looked at her, before looking down at her desk. She had worked hard to get to where she was and she was not going to allow anyone to take that from her, especially someone like the Joker. “You are right I am not going to let him to mess with my mind. I won’t!”  
“That is the Harleen Quinzel I know. Now let’s go and show this little freak he can’t fuck with you,” Juanna said, smiling warmly at Harleen.  
Together they made their way to the group therapy room. All the imamates of the asylum were already gathered in the room sitting in their spots. This was the first time Harleen got a good look at the others who were housed here.   
“Sorry we are late everyone,” Juanna said opening the door and allowing Harleen to enter first before closing the door behind the two of them.  
Harleen looked at some of the biggest names in crime all together in one room – the Riddler, Poison Ivy, the Scarecrow and finally the Joker. All of them staring at the newest addition to their group therapy session, as they made their way to their chairs. The Joker’s infamous laugh rang out through the room as Juanna began her customary speech before the session.  
“As you know I am Juanna Smith and I will conducting the group therapy today. I am glad you are all able to make it,” Juanna said smiling to the group before her, “Today I have Dr. Harleen Quinzel joining us, hopefully this will keep you in line Joker.”  
“Oh so this is Joker’s girl?” Poison Ivy perked up looking even more closely at the new doctor.  
“No, I am just his psychiatrist,” Harleen said glaring at the Joker remembering the picture he drew that was going to stay hidden forever in her desk never to see the light of day again.  
“Oh did Joker not tell you then?” the Riddler asked.  
“Tell me what?” Harleen asked.  
“You are the Eve to his Adam,” Scarecrow smirked.  
Harleen raised an eyebrow as she shared a look with Juanna, and before she knew what was happening she was in the air above everyone curtesy of Poison Ivy who had used the plant that had accidently been left in the room to hoist Harleen up.  
Harleen knew she couldn’t let any of the fear she felt show, so she spoke clearly without any emotion clouding her voice, “Pamela can you put me down now?”  
“I see why he likes you,” Poison Ivy said letting Harleen down, “You are too good for him though.”  
With that the Joker lunged for Poison Ivy for what he considered was an attempt at someone else trying to play with his toy. The attack was over before it had a chance to really begin. The guards came in and quickly broke the two up, while the two others were restrained from joining in the fight.  
“I think this is enough for today,” Juanna said wanting to get Harleen as far away from the Joker as she could at the moment.   
“Why aren’t you doing anything to stop the Joker’s fantasy about Dr. Quinzel?” Scarecrow asked watching the guards struggle with escorting the Joker out of the room.  
“it is something we are working on, but sadly she is the only person he will talk to,” Juanna answered the question.  
“It won’t work,” the guard standing next to the Scarecrow said watching the others get the Joker out of the room. “The Joker already claims the girl, and in his eyes it is a done deal.” 

 

(Chapter two beta and up thanks)


	3. The joker's mond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small look inside the joker's mind ...don't go insane while your in there or do it may be good for a few laughs lol

Chapter 3:  
Jokers mind !

 

Joker laugh as he was brought back to his cell, he's thoughts on his little Harley Quinn "The girl doesn't give up and she already getting respect from the underground with her little display in the Group session,just liked i hoped" He tells Zachary.

"She sure is boss" he says "So what next sir."

"Make her fall in love with me and only me of cause,make her go insane and make her mine!" He said as he throw up his arms and spin around."She too much of a fun toy to be wasted on this hell hole, oh no i most have her" he glows out as he takes a set cross legged on the bed once in his cell"Call old frost up and get me more information on her now" And with that Zachary ran away to fellow orders. 

"OH you new boy."

A new guard walked in light blonde hair,brown eyes looking about 18, looked up"Um, i am not sure if i should be talking to you inmate,um joker sir." Oh the fear was coming off him in waves and the joker loved it.

"Pshh, i need you to do something for me, call up my Doctor and tell her i wish to see her NOW!"  
And the poor boy rashed to the phone dialed in a number "Um,miss Quinnzle ? Um inmate 0801 in cell number 001, yes ma'am the joker...he..he um asking for you..no i really don't wanna tell him that"Jokers raise an eyebrow "He um not going to like that ma'ma...please hold on.." with that he turn too look at joker with a look of pure fear"She said you'll see her tomorrow" the guard whimpered out which made the Joker smiled at this and turn back to his bed 

"That'll be fine and all but i am lonely" he said with a pout 

"Um miss quinnlze did you hear that? um okay i'll tell him.."He turned back to the joker "She said if you behave she might bring you a kitty sometime" the joker blink once then again and before he knew it he was laughing 

"Oh i do love her humor sometimes" 

The next day Joker wake up to zachary outside his cell "She has a boyfriend but...um he doesn't seem to be that loyal to her boss"

"Well that just won't do, find a way to kill him, than send his head to her...and send her flowers with a card telling her that the same will happen to anyone else that touches what's mine...yes that do..oh no don't forget the normal calling card to" he said with a wave of his hand telling his lacky he was dismissed.

\------line is here people---------------------------line----------

Markus walked in to the therapy room with Harleen on his arm he took a set and stared at the Joker who was glaring daggers at him (Oh no no no this just won't do)he thought to himself, "so dear old dad here to make sure our little dates don't get to handies now is here." Joker tried to sound unemotional at this but the hidden angrier wasn't hard to see,and Harleen tried not to laugh at it all as her eyebrow went up onces more when he called their meetings dates. 

"So mr.joker tell me about how you became you." Markus asked as he took at a note pad and the joker ignored him and only looked at Harleen "Not how this works old man"

Harleen rolled her eyes with a small smile "How old are you?"she asked carefully 

"I believed i told you i wasn't gonna answer that,but i really don't remember "  
She write it down and wave her hand to tell him to go."Now tell me why your, father killed your mother and stepfather"   
"He was a Serial Killer, mom find out took me and run,I didn't know tell much later in life that the man i knew as my father wasn't and the men i hated was...it can kinda fuck with your head..but i not sure how you even find out about that" she answer Markus looked outraged that Harleen was saiding any of this to joker.

"Ouch, gotta love when that happens, i knew there was a reason i liked you" and just like he hoped she giggled and she smirk at him as she asked her next question. (Damn i am in trouble with that look on her face) he thinks.

"How did your skin get like that ?" she asked (smart asked the same thing Markus did in a different way) he thinks and act like he wasn't gonna answer but than he did "chemical bath if you must know." Markus eyes went so big joker was sure there would pop outta his head or maybe he was just hoping for them to."Did you ever wonder what it would be like to kill?" He asked nearing forward which had Markus pull her back.

"Once after i find out everything..it what made join this line of work" She said as she pushed a stray hair back into place and the joker's laugh as he sat back down nearing back into his chair and smirked at her.

"I could just see you all sexy holding a gun..or a knife after killing a poor sucker.."  
Harleen tried not to let him getting turned on by the images of her he made up for himself to bother her,but the way he was looking at her she couldn't help but blush "I think were done today"she said as she walked out and stop when she heard him say "Stop teasing me before,I take what mine Harley !!" he growled out as he got the jacket off him and pinned her to the wall locked the door with Markus getting pushed out of the room. 

"How did i tease you?" she tried to get out and she must have for the joker smirked and move near her ear and whispered as his hand pushed up her black skirt to pushed his figured into her underwear,feeling her get wet at his touch "Telling me how you once thought of killing than when i tell you what i think of that, you try to run..no no every bad girl"and with that both his hand around her neck tighten as his fingers moved faster and Harleen couldn't help but enjoy it all as her eyes watered she couldn't help but think this what the tattoo on his forehead mean Damaged yes he was and she herself must be to for enjoying having this crazy insanely hot god man handle her like this.

"Stop!" she gasped out trying to pull away and he laugh as he kissed her neck up and down which made her cum and she blacked out as the door busted open and the joker was pulled away from her..her last thoughts was (no, come back)

\---------line is here--------------line----------------------------------------

 

Joker tease her on his figures as he was pushed back into his cell,hmm yes this was new for him,he never attack his Doctors sexualy before but he couldn't dieal them both of what was happening she wanted it just as much as he wanted to do it, her eyes begged for him. 

"Hey boss,it about your gal" Joker told Zachary to keep talking

"Markus is fighting tooth and nails with the highers up to get her off your case..it not gonna happen in fact most of them think you well do worse if someone else got your case and Harleen (Harley,joker stopped him to add) right Harley said that she'll keep being your Doc."

And he laugh "Ah, my little toyed enjoyed me playing with her so roughly we must send our gifts soon" 

"Right away boss" Zachary said as he turned to leave thinking that he'll help to never understand the mind of the joker cause that place most be scarier than the men himself.  
\---------------------------------i am a line------------------------------------------------line-------------------------------------------  
Once he was safe in his car he pulled out a cell phone pressing his concerts and pulling up johnny frost"He john the boss said to start handing out his gifts now,no do not hurt the Doctor she means too much to the boss right now, well i mean she have become his favorite toy..no not kidding he kinda tried to rape her today" he slamed his frist into the steeling wheel.

"I know the boss never taking a liking to any girl before but he has nowjohnny and if anything happens to her it'll be both our heads on the fire!" 

"Okay Frost man i knew i could count on you,yeah i sure the boss won't mind you training her onces he takes her,yeah i know if she dies before he done playing with her we're all dead." once Zachary hanged up he dive to meet Frost at the agreed upon meeting spot.  
and not any soonier did he show up did Johnny Frost looked unhappy at him so he hold up his hands "Ow I just following orders here."

"Yeah but really what kind of gift is the head of the poor girls dead boyfriend,that she doesn't even know that dead yet." The look on Zachary face told Frost that he agreed with him. 

"I know men but hey the boss isn't all there and he kinda wanna drive her around the loony bend like him, if you know what i mean"   
(AN: no beta still feel kinda short but here you go)


	4. Gift's

Chapter Four – Gift’s meant to scare or of love?  
The morning started off like any other morning for Harleen. She got up and got ready for the day however it took a sharp left when she noticed a bloody box and a rose sitting innocently on her living room table.   
One short conversation with Gotham PD and thirty minutes later her apartment was filled with Gotham’s finest including the Police Commissioner James Gordon.  
“Do you know who did this?” he asked, motioning to the box on the table.  
“No idea,” Harleen said, watching as the techs opened the box and revealed the contents.   
Harleen didn’t know if she was going to pass out or throw up at seeing the head of her boyfriend. Stuffed in his mouth was a set of playing cards.  
“Miss are you alright? Gordon asked seeing Harleen’s reaction.  
“That’s my boyfriend,” Harleen said keeping her eyes on the head on her table.  
“Boss there is a card,” one of the techs held up a note on a blank playing card.   
“Read it to me,” Gordon demanded helping Harleen to a nearby chair.  
“Dear sweet Harley Quinn, the same thing will happen to anyone else that touches what is mine. J,” the tech read.  
“Do you know who J is?” Gordon asked feeling Harleen tense when she heard what was on the card.  
“I don’t know for sure but I can take a guess,” Harleen said looking down at the floor, “My patient at Arkham has taken a bit of a liking to me.”  
“Who is the patient?” Gordon asked.  
“The Joker,” Harleen whispered, but even then everyone paused and looked at her before Gordon glared at them and they quickly returned to their work.  
The tech pulled the other playing cards out of the dismembered head and revealed the joker playing card,” This is his normal calling card, but as far as we know he has never sent a love note before. This is a new one for us.”  
“I am not sure that this can even count as a love note,” Harleen shot out, “How did even do this? He is locked up at Arkham.”  
“No idea, and without jumping thru a lot of hoops we aren’t going to be able to question him,” Gordon muttered.  
“I will find out,” Harleen promised herself.  
“You are made of strong stuff,” Gordon said, “You’re going to have to be when dealing with the Joker.”  
Several hours later her apartment was processed and she was allowed to leave. The first thing she did was shower and change clothes again before making her way to Arkham to confront the Joker about his so called gift that was left for her.  
Finding the Joker sitting in his cell playing with a deck of cards she stormed up to the glass wall that separated them.  
“How did you do it?” she asked angrily.  
Joker smiled at her, “What you didn’t like my gifts?”  
“Oh sure I loved seeing my boyfriend’s dismembered head on my table with a card stating it was my fault that it happened,” Harleen said with so much sarcasm that the Joker’s smile fell off his face.  
Stalking to the front of his cell, “I don’t go out of my way for just anybody, Harley. You should learn to accept gifts, toots.”  
With that he turned his back on her.  
“I can take gifts Joker, but keep your thugs out of my house and never kill anyone I am seeing,” She yelled at him as she walked again glaring at anyone who even looked her way.  
Zachary made his way over to his real boss, “What do you want me to do boss?”  
“I want you to show her what happens to people who are disrespectful to me,” Joker said, “It is time to kill Hugo Strange.”  
-o0o-  
Harleen made her way to her boss’ office to ask for a few days off so she could clear her mind off of what had happened this morning. Without even bothering to knock she walked into Marcus’ office.  
“Marcus I need to ,” Harleen started speaking before she was even through the door, but stopped when she saw that he wasn’t alone in his office with time. He was in there with the Batman, “I hope none of the patients see him or they are going to be set off.”  
“No one will see me Dr. Quinzel,” Batman assured her, “I am here to asked about the police report you made. Did you find out how the Joker got out?”  
“No,” Harleen said,” I was too angry. But he is still in his cell so he would have to have someone helping him. Most likely someone on our staff.”  
“Any idea who?” Batman asked in his creepy dark voice.  
“I have no idea,” Harleen said then her phone starting ringing, pulling it out she answered it,” Hello?”  
“Hello my dear, I don’t usually let others be disrespectful to me but I’ll give you a pass. Unfortunately poor old Doctor Strange won’t be issued a pass. Tell Batsy I send my love,” the Joker’s voice came over the phone before the line went dead.  
Harleen glared at the masked vigilante, “Somehow he knew you were here, and now someone on our staff is hurt or killed.”  
“What are you talking about Dr. Quinzel?” Batman asked.  
“That was the Joker, he did something to Dr. Strange,” Harleen said.  
“Let’s go,” Marcus said as he and Harleen left his office to find their colleague.  
They found him hanging upside down outside the door to Harleen’s office with the letter J painted on him. He was still alive but wouldn’t be for long if he didn’t get immediate medical attention.  
-o0o-  
Johnny Frost had never had to give out a love gift before. His boss doesn’t do the hearts and flowers, no his boss does the dismembered head of boyfriends and flowers. Johnny shook his head not even trying to understand his boss and just follow his orders. He was busy cleaning up from the gift from earlier when his phone started ringing.  
Recognizing the number he answered, “What does the boss want this time?”  
“Nothing this time but I thought I would let you know he plans to make the doctor fall in love with him and then bring her home. It might be a good idea to get the boys to learn a few new rules before all of this goes down.”  
“I figured as much. I will work of some new rules to let the boss look over for final say,” Frost said, “Let the boss know I will work on getting her some gymnast equipment at the base as well.”  
“I will let him know, and be by soon to pick up the new rules,” Zachary promised before they hung up.  
Johnny made quick work on cleaning up before walking over to his desk and began writing down the new rules.  
#1 – Do whatever the boss tells you  
#2 – Do not get on his bad side.  
#3 – Do not asked about the Lady of the house  
#4 – Do not look at the lady of the house  
#5 – Do not ask about the boss’ sex life  
#6 – Do not look at , or touch the boss’ lady  
The door opened before Frost could write any more rules down, and Zachary walked in.  
“This is a good starting point but the boss will want to add more,” Johnny said handing Zachary the small list.  
“I picked you up some food on my way down,” Zachary said passing him a bag of food.  
“I will eat later,” Frosty said setting the food aside.  
“Boss just hired a new kid at Arkham, he’ll be working with me tomorrow.”  
“The boss is going to kill me with all this work,” Johnny said fixing the suit he was wearing, “Is he going to need training?”  
“I really don’t’ know, but I would hate to be the one training the boss’ little wifey,” Zachary said.  
“Don’t let the boss hear you call her that, she is just the current play thing.”  
“I highly doubt that the boss is ever going to get tired of her, and once you meet her I am sure you will agree.”


	5. making j feel

Making J feel

 

Harleen walked fast as she walked towards the Jokers cell, Joker for his put lets his eyes looked over her body and couldn't take his eyes off her long legs as she walked closer to him, he didn't even try hide the fact he was openly checking her out. 

"How did you know bats-man was in my office last night,why did you target Hugo as far as I know from your flies he never treated you?" she damned more than ask but the look on her face was unhappy and the joker didn't like it on teeny weeny little bit. (She should always have a smile on that pretty little face of hers.) 

"Wooha, one quastion at a time harls. as for batsy being in your offices last night i didn't know for sure, but i don't send gifts to someone with out the bats finding out. now Hugo may never treated me on paper but he dose pay late night visit to have his wicked little way with me" Was her answers and he couldn't help but feel pride as she fight to not smile at him calling him Batsy. "Now why the sad face doll,you can't tell me you were in love with that guy..i mean he all heads" He laugh at his own joke.

"No,not love but he did mean a lot to me" 

"Come on,what did that mooch have that I don't? he cheated on you all the time,no you need someone that welling to bring all of gotham to there knees just to see you smile babe. "

Harleen blushes but try not to let his words effect her, she looked him straight into his eyes. "He made me laugh" and with that she walked away but not before the joker had the last word 

"What once in a great while, doll face every time we talk I MAKE YOU LAUGH" he yelled the last part after her and it made her stop 

"He had emotions, he had feelings..something you don't ever remember" 

and once again she walked away as the joker thrown his bed and everything else around he could never tell her of all the feelings she brings at in him but he well make her his.  
\--------------------------------line----------------------------------

Harleen walked into her office to see batman once again there looking over every video with her and the joker.

"Well that shouldn't be allowed."She looked really angry at him.

"James Gordon got me prescription to view these" 

"Of cause you have the police in your pockets" 

"whoop,didn't know you were busy ms.Quinnzle" Zachary said with a smirk in his face (Oh how the boss well love to see his girl getting into it with the bats) 

she said not taking her eyes off of bat man and Zach wasn't gonna miss a single little bit on it if he could help it.

"It can wait tell after your meeting with um..batman" he said as he took a set and waited for the show to being again.

"Look miss quinnlze, the joker is trying to use you,he told you a fake story about why he went after Hugo..your father wouldn't allowed that" 

"My father not the only one that owns Arkham bats" she yelled 

"Your saying that Jeremiah Arkham, you uncle would allowed those kind of action to be taken?" 

"Not just saying it,i know for a fact that man would do and allow horrible things to happen to people" 

At batman look of dealt Harleen pulled up her shirt to slow a long old scare"Dear old uncle Jeremiah did this to me when i was fourteen as he raped me" the look of horror on bat man face was enough to put a smirk on her face "if that wasn't enough he would tell me it was my fault my mom n dad was kill,it wasn't tell much later in life i find out it kinda was" with that said Harleen walked out Zachary fallowing behind her 

"I not going to say anything miss Quinnlze to anyone " Zachary said 

"No we both know you well say something to your boss" she said with a glare on her face and Zach put up his hands in the air but smiled.

"What give it away that i was on team j?" he asked hands still in the air and felt proud that she laugh at team j. 

"Nothing really,but i knew he had to have in side help."   
she answered him and smirk when his eyes went wide when he realizes he just gave himself away and whistled. 

"Look i'll give you two days to tell the boss man yourself if you don't i'll tell him, is it a deal?" he hope she would take the deal no tell the boss herself"All i ask in return is you don't let the boss know i told you anything" at her amused look she agreed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Batman notice Harleen and one of the she called Zachary was talking he try to listen in but who some reason couldn't and he didn't like it one bit. He flew out the window to home to look over everything he did know.

He didn't get far when he saw the bat single and rush over to find James Grodon waiting for him.

"Looks batman i worried about Dr. Quinnzle..."he pause as if to get his thoughts in order "The joker never payed so much addition in anyone person, from what the rumors say the joker planing on kidnapping her and keeping her as some kinda sex slave,others believe him to be in love with her" 

"He can't feel love for anyone but himself" Batman said as he stood next the James for nodded his head in agreement


	6. Mr. j got it bad

Chapter Six  
joker got it bad.  
Mr.j doesn't let go.

 

Harleen sat on her bed after the day she had she wasn't sure what was worst The Joker hitting on her all the time, or the bats keep getting into her office, or that now she knows one of the Joker's men on the inside is and yet. (And yet you never turn him in) she thought bitterly to herself and roll her eyes at her own stupid actions she have taken today she picked up her phone and called Joanna over who promise to be there as fast as she can. at the sound of the door ball she walked to open the door and went she didn't see Joanna but some guy in a black suit holding a black and purple box in his hands "This is for you miss.Quinn." 

"My last name Quinnlze"She said as she took the box"But if it from who i think it is Quinn would make sense,can i ask if it another Head? or maybe the hands to match the last thing he sent me"She replied coldly with an eye roll and the guy smiled at her happily 

"He wouldn't want me to tell you, but he would get a kick outta your joke ma'ma..and than kick himself for not thinking of sending that." and he walked away from her as Joanna walked up

"Okay please tell me that not another Joker little token of his love"She joked and at the look on Harleen face she piled "Should we call the cops?" Harleen shocked her head no and she walked over to her.

"I have a lot to tell you. First i yelled at bat man than the Joker find out who working for him on the inside and didn't tell anyone and now this" 

Jonanna walked away from her and took a drink "Okay start from the beginning..and open that thing open" And harleen told her everything and once there was done and there both looked at the gift and Joanna opened it up and gasped "Now that's a dress" Harleen looked at it and pulled it out as Joanna read the note out load "My lil harley quinn when i get out i'll take you out to my club where you can show me your moves babe-J"   
The dress was a shot black and gold little thing with matching diamonds pattern on it in the same colors. "I would never wear that" she said to herself and jonana pulled out jewelry from the box a Gold collar with a J on it made out of what looked like diamonds "OH holy shit, Harleen that a real Diamond " she said "And the gold most be real to" 

"Great good to know, why send me something like this? If it didn't look like it was made just for me i would wonder if it was stolen" and she find more Jewelry in the box a neck-less all gold again that said joker's girl on it, a gold ring that had diamonds all over it in a shape of a J an H and last but not less one gold boots with and H and a black diamond pattern on it the matching boot was black but it had a Q and the diamond pattern was gold.

"Girl it wasn't from a knew killer..i would say you are lucky." 

"Oh really funny."   
The girl's put everything away and spent the rest of the night talking.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joker the nest day mood wasn't the best Zachary wasn't working today so he got to put up with the latest in Arkham guards that just didn't know how to show respect and as the ape walked him to his date with Harley the guard made him walk into a wall "I well kill you for that"he said darkly and as Jonson was about to hit him Harley open up the door glaring daggers at the poor dude.

"You well not mistreat anyone the Patient's here." 

"Sure thing hot stuff, so what your name sweet thing"   
The joker rise his eyebrow at that thinking that if he didn't already plan to kill him he would have just sign his death warrant.

"Doctor Harleen Quinnlze now i would like my Patient and for you to leave, be for i have to witness your death" 

The guard laugh and handed over the joker"Damn how a hottie like you get sigh to the joker anyways" 

"I am not gonna tell you, but for your own life stop hitting on me"   
and with that she slammed the door shut in his face.

"Oh he already dead sweetmeat."joker said as he took a set.

"Poor dude, now why the dress and jewelry?"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jim grey-son look confuse so he asked one of the other guards what she meant by his own life.

"Dude,the Joker some how killed her boyfriend from inside Arkham cause he seems to think Harleen belongs to him..if you hitted on her in front of the Joker you might just be next" Said on of the other guards in the office by the water cooler.

"How the hell did that happen?" Jim asked 

"I not sure,some say he got guys on the in side of Arkham that works for him,that'll took a message to his gang" A tall guard with long brown hair said as he try not to look at him.

"Ow, okay stray around from Doc mac hottie if i wanna live" Kenny joke as he got up to get back to his post helping no one notice the look on his face when their talk about Mr.j having people on the inside. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harleen looked at him awaiting an answer hoping it wouldn't be something fake.

"What you didn't like my last gift so i sent something else,i figured it wasn't the roses though."

She giggled "no it wasn't the roses and it was all very pretty thanks you mr.j"   
Jokers eyes went wide and he grin happily and it looked like he tried to spend his arms out.

"She can say thanks" he cried out with a boyish laugh than got Harleen to smile slightly at him and shack her head at him.

"Okay mr.j so..."she took a breath and bite her lip "Can i ask you something?" Joker raise an eyebrow at this thinking to himself that is a new one from her,but nodded his head at her to go on.

"Are..are you gonna to kill that guard"

"I might have let him lived just kill his family to teach him a lesson,but than he went and flirted with you IN FRONT OF ME!!" he growled out than to a breath and than smiled at her "But you don't worry your pretty little head about that you hear me" 

"I have something i need to tell you"she says helping her voice was strong as she went into her story she promise Zachary that'll she'll tell mr j 

"I see"he growled at as he walked up to her and kissed her "He won't live long ether Harley girl."

and the knock on the door singled there time big up just as he started to Feel Harleen start to reposed to his kiss.

The same guard walked in look at joker and raughtly pulled him from the room and as there walked back to his cell joker killed his slowly and painfully with nothing more than his head and feet and laughed the rest of the way back to his cell with blood all over him once he saw Kenny he smiled and called to him "Clean up on floor three" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harleen couldn't help but touch her lips trying not to be happy about him kissing her again.  
She knew she should leave and head back to her office but she couldn't help but wonder if she should leave just yet but she got her feet to start walking and before she new it she was at her office door and just as she got there someone came running up to her letting her know that the joker killed his guard.

\--------------------------------------  
"Mr.J killed someone Zachary cause he disrespected and than hit on Ms.Quinn "  
Kenny said as he got into the car to meet the rest of team j as it started to be called.

"Damn i think the boss got it bad,of cause i won't be saying it to his face"  
Zachary replied as he start the to drive to the warehouse were all new people went.

"Yeah, i wouldn't ether" 

"Smart Kenny real smart"


End file.
